Concrete and wall forming systems are known. Such systems typically include form members secured in place a distance apart, between which concrete or cement is placed. For instance, in a concrete forming system, a first form member is secured in position and a second form member is secured in position a distance from the first form member. As a result, a space exists between the form members. Within this space, concrete or cement is placed in a partially fluid form. Once the concrete sets, the forms are removed, revealing a wall, floor, or ceiling. In some instances, forms may be connected by a bridge or structural member spanning between the forms to hold the forms in place. Likewise, in some systems, the forms are retained in place and insulating material is provided between the forms. In building construction, it is common to include a web or mesh of reinforcing material such as rebar between the form members prior to adding the concrete, which is then engulfed by the concrete to provide strength to the hardened concrete structure along the weak axis of the solidified concrete.
The foregoing systems, however, suffer drawbacks. These structures often comprise numerous components, components that must be used and discarded, and components which are difficult to assemble, making assembly of the complete structure both time consuming and costly. Moreover, concrete wall forming systems that are connected by a bridge member often-times lack strength to support a significant load or resist stresses thereon.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for a bearing wall system which is both easy to assemble and has significant structural strength.